Poketha: Character Sheets
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: This is a collection of background information on each character that holds a main part in the story. I am posting them so readers will be able to learn a little about the individual characters. I will be posting them as they will appear in the story.
1. Alexander Jones

_**Alexander Jones**_

Other Names: Alex, AJ

Age: 18

Specie: Human  
Race: White

Gender: Male

Roll: Main Character

Appearance: Average build with a decent amount of muscle. Mainly wears t-shirts with blue jeans or shorts. Has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sports a fair tan due to all the time spent outdoors. Has a tribal wolf tattoo on his upper right arm. He wears a variety of necklaces. They range from a silver cross, a silver coin with a wolf paw print, an arrowhead, or a metal chain.

Personality: He takes the difficulties and challenges life gives him to make himself stronger and more prepared for the next challenge. He likes to have time to himself. Doesn't like to be in a big crowd or the center of attention. Alex gets along well with most people and tends to be more laid back then others around him. He enjoys spending time outside.

Hobbies and Interests: cooking, writing, reading, playing guitar, camping, hiking, fishing, hunting, traveling.

_Alex grew up in a small town in Louisiana. He lived with his mother, father, and brother. When he was young, his mother left to be with a rich doctor. This did not help Alex, and the absence of his mother left him with a somewhat difficult personality. His dad was a mechanic and Alex often helped his dad at work when he wasn't in school._

_Alex was never good with making friends. The other kids often teased or shunned him. Alex became use to being alone and loved spending his time outside in the woods near his house. Since his dad was working so much, Alex relied on his brother to be there._

_As he grew older, Alex became more dependent. As he worked his way through school, he also worked his way through many small part time jobs to earn money when he could. His distant relations with his peers surprisingly helped him in school and he had plenty of time to excel in his classes._

_Alex's brother moved out and got a place of his own. With his dad working constantly, Alex became even more dependent. He was soon forced to drop out of school in order to work more to take care of himself. He faced many challenges in his childhood. By the time he had reach 16; Alex had been through two hurricanes, a forest fire, and several car crashes. Alex took all the difficulties he faced and used them to make him ready for the next challenge he would undoubtedly face in the future._


	2. Amanda Pyres

_**Amanda Pyres**_

Other Names: Ammy

Age: 17

Species: Morph

Race: Vulpix

Gender: Female

Roll: Main Character

Appearance: An anthropomorphic Vulpix. She usually wears casual clothing such as t-shirts and jeans, but will wear "girly" clothes such as skirts on rare occasions. Her short fur is a reddish-brown and she has copper eyes. She has white fur that runs from the top of her chest down her front and stops a little past her waist.

Personality: Ammy is a free spirited kind of girl and loves spending time with her friends. She is very smart and does well in all her classes. She sometimes gets into arguments with her mom who is almost always flirting with the few guys Ammy hangs out with. She sometimes likes to spend a little time alone to think about her father, who had passed away when she was little, or her older brother who is traveling the world.

Hobbies and Interests: reading, drawing, listening to music, going for long walks, spending time with her friends.

_Amanda grew up in a nice loving family. She lived with her mother, father, older brother and younger brother. When she was about 8, her father was killed in a car crash when a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into his truck. She was devastated, but not as much as her mother._

_She helped her mother out the best she could to keep her from falling into a deep state of depression. When her older brother left to see the world; Amanda stepped up and helped her mom take care of her little brother. Somehow, she managed to keep up her work in school._

_Ammy became distant with everyone save for her family and a few close friends. To get away from the rest of the world; she would often take walks along the beach that was not far from her house. It was something that she did with her dad when she was little and it was the only thing that seemed to calm her when she was upset._

_Though she loved her mother greatly, they often got into little arguments. To keep her mother from being lonely, Ammy kept trying to get her mom into dating. To retaliate, her mother liked to flirt with all the guy friends Ammy had over. This led to many meaningless and somewhat comical confrontations. Even though she knew her mom was doing this to purposely annoy her, Ammy couldn't help but take it serious some times. She gets along well with her younger brother, but like with any family, there will always be sibling disputes._


	3. Lavender Pyres

_**Lavender Pyres**_

Other Names: Mrs. Pyres, Lav

Age: 40

Species: Morph

Race: Ninetales

Gender: Female

Roll: Main Character

Appearance: An anthropomorphic Ninetales. Most of the time, she loves to wear skimpy or tight clothing to annoy her daughter. Her somewhat thick fur is a sandy-tan color and her eyes are a copper color like her daughter's. She wears a heart necklace that contains two pictures; one of herself with her husband and one of her two sons and daughter sitting in the yard together.

Personality: She is a very caring and loving mother whose children mean the world to her. After the passing of her husband, she fell into a bout of depression. It was her children that managed to pull her out of it. Though she loves her daughter very much, she loves to annoy her by flirting with all her guy friends. Since her last relationship ended with the passing of her husband, she was in no hurry to get back into another. Her daughter, on the other hand, keeps trying to get her to find someone else not only just to see her mom happy again, but also hoping her mom will stop flirting with her friends.

_Lavender married at 20. Young and in love, she thought that she was the happiest girl in the world. A year later she had a son whom she named Brandon. About four years later, she had a daughter whom she named Amanda. Seven years later, she had another son whom she named Ryan. She loved her children and would do anything in the world for them. A year later, her husband Daniel, was killed when a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into his truck. After Daniel's passing, she became extremely depressed. She tried not to show it in front of her children, but was unable to hide her grief entirely._

_Eventually, she agreed to stop her depression for her children. Though she claims she is in no hurry to jump into another relationship; Lavender can't help but think from time to time about what it would be like to be with someone once again. When Brandon turned 18, he declared that he wanted to see the world while he had the chance and left home. Though Lavender misses him, she is happy for her son that he decided to do something so big with his life. As a result of her relationship status and in an attempt to have fun getting back at and annoying her daughter; Lavender likes to dress in skimpy tight clothing when Amanda has guys over and flirts with them._


	4. Ryan Pyres

_**Ryan Pyres**_

Other Names: N/A

Age: 10

Species: Morph

Race: Vulpix

Gender: Male

Roll: Major Side Character

Appearance: An anthropomorphic Vulpix. He looks a lot like his big sister, Ammy, only smaller. He usually wears colorful t-shirts and shorts and sports a pair of red and white sneakers.

Personality: Ryan is one of those little kids that seem to get excited over everything. He loves to play and have fun. He doesn't remember much about his father, but loves his mother more than anything in the world. He also loves his big sis. Even though he likes to annoy her at times; Ryan isn't sure what he would do without her. He also loves his big brother, who he admires more than anyone in the world. When he grows up, Ryan wants to see the world just like his big bro.

Hobbies and Interests: Playing, having fun, annoying his sister, watching cartoons.

_When Ryan was very young, his father passed away; so he doesn't remember much about him. It seemed like not long after, his big brother left. He loved his mom deeply and would not trade her for anything in the world. He also loved his sister, all thought they liked to argue like any other siblings._

_When he is not at school; Ryan likes to hang out with his sister, though most of the times it is to bug her. He still loves her and gets along well with her. When he gets the chance, he likes to go play with his two best friends. They have fun by making forts out of mattresses or cardboard boxes._


	5. Lily Shoals

_**Lily Shoals**_

Other Names: Lil

Age: 17

Species: Morph

Race: Buizel

Gender: Female

Roll: Major Side Character

Appearance: An anthropomorphic Buizel. She wears lightly colored clothing and usually sandals. Her fur is like a mix of brown and orange, with a cream coloration that runs from her chin to her waist and on the tips of her twin tails. Her eyes are a deep blue. She is always seen wearing a yellow necklace made of shells and has a blue bracelet on each wrist.

Personality: Her friends would say she has a bubbly personality (no pun intended). She is really easy to get along with but can be difficult to be around at times due to her electric personality and strong emotions. She can also be very outgoing and loves to make new friends.

Hobbies and Interest: Swimming, shopping, spending time with her friends.

_Lily was an only child living with her mom and dad. She met Ammy when she was about 7 and they have been best friends ever since. Ammy was always there for Lily, and in turn, Lily tried to do the same. They were like two peas in a pod, always with each other._

_In school, Lily met Maria, and later on, Jackie. The four of them became the best of friends and were always there to help on another out no matter what the situation was. They were like their own little nitch in school. A good number of the other students knew them, but a lot could care less. In other words, they were often seen as on the lower end of the totem pole. Lily didn't care what people thought of her. She had her best friends and her family and that's all she needed._


	6. Jackie Steel

_**Jackie Steel**_

Other Names: N/A

Age: 17

Species: Morph

Race: Lucario

Gender: Female

Roll: Major Side Character

Appearance: An anthropomorphic Lucario. Her short fur is predominantly blue with black fur on her face, hands, feet and waist. Her eyes are worn copper color. She tends to wear dark shirts and faded jeans. She sometimes wears pyramid stud bracelets on each wrist and a silver chain-link necklace. She also has two stainless steel spike stud earrings in her left ear.

Personality: Jackie has been known to have a temper. She gets along well with the friends she has, but doesn't normally care to make new ones. If she is not with her friends, she prefers to be alone.

Hobbies and Interests: Being alone, listening to music, hanging with her friends.

_Growing up, Jackie wasn't one for making friends. In fact, she spent most of her time alone. Her parents divorced when she was young and she thinks that that might be one of the reasons for her distant temper. But then she met Ammy, someone who saw a lighter side in her. The two were best friends throughout middle school. Then, Jackie left for a few years to go live with her father and her and Ammy lost touch._

_Jackie missed her friend. It was one of the first times she noticed that she actually had feelings for someone. When she got the chance, she moved back in with her mom. The two friends were reunited once again and vowed to always be there in each other's times of need._

_Ammy introduced Jackie to Lily. The overjoyed and somewhat hyperactive Buizel-morph quickly got on Jackie's nerves but she put up with it for the sake of her and Ammy's friendship. In the end, she grew use to Lily and the three friends grew closer together._

_The arrival of Maria in their circle was a trying time for Jackie at first, but as with Lily, she grew use to Maria as well. The four friends made an agreement that no matter what happened, they would be best friends forever._


	7. Maria Sparks

_**Maria Sparks**_

Other Names: N/A

Age: 16

Species: Morph

Race: Pikachu

Gender: Female

Roll: Major Side Character

Appearance: An anthropomorphic Pikachu. Her short and somewhat bristly fur is a bright yellow coloration with red patches on her cheeks. She also has two brown strips that cut horizontally across her back as well as a brown patch of fur at the base of her tail. The tips of her ears are black and her eyes are a deep brown color. Maria loves to wear casual clothing but will often dress up if the situation requires it.

Personality: Maria is easy to get along with but has been known to have attitudes from time to time. She tends to make friends easily if she so chooses. She gets along great with the friends she has and at times has been known to have a chipper personality.

Hobbies and Interests: Spending time with her friends, drawing, making movies/videos. Listening to country music.

_Maria grew up with her father and older brother. Her dad was always busy with work so her brother stepped up to look after her. Even though Maria knows he means well, she can't help but be annoyed sometimes by her over protective brother._

_She met Ammy in the end of her middle school years. She found Ammy to be a down to Earth sort of person and the two quickly became friends. Upon starting high school, Maria was introduced to Ammy's other friends Lily and Jackie._

_Maria was able to quickly become friends with Lily, but it took time before her and Jackie too, became friends. They four friends we always there for each other and were glad to help one another if they ever called. Their friendship helped Maria realize the fact that you should be thankful for what you have; something that all of them soon learned._


End file.
